


Irresistible

by mithrilstarlight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrilstarlight/pseuds/mithrilstarlight
Summary: Willas is wasting time to avoid work and stumbles upon a pretty girl whose face he can't say no to.





	Irresistible

“Damn it, Tyrell. What are you doing here?” Oberyn squeezed his way behind the library counter, pulling up one of the rolling chairs. Willas was glued to the checkout desk computer, the library inventory reflecting off of his glasses.

Oberyn leaned forward, waving his hand in front of Willas’s face. The young man jumped, looking over with slightly bloodshot eyes. He took off his glasses and set them down on the counter.

“I said, what are you doing here, Tyrell?” Oberyn leaned back, crossing his arms.

Willas rubbed his eyes. He was supposed to be working on his thesis. “Volunteering, Professor,” he answered with a sigh.

“Bullshit, you’re avoiding your thesis.” Oberyn knew Willas too well. “You’re doing menial work that’s meant for scrawny first-years who need a campus job.” He paused. “Your defense is in less than a week, Willas. Your draft is great, but if you’re going to get this degree you need to stay focused. Wasting time here isn’t going to get you your PhD.”

Willas leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling as his advisor got up and left. He wasn’t wrong. Technically some wide-eyed first-year _was_ supposed to be the one going through and checking for overdue books. But Willas liked the boring work. It kept his mind calm in the face of his upcoming defense.

He sat up straight and put his glasses back on. He knew he should work on his presentation, but he couldn’t. What else was there to do? He’d already turned in the final draft for the review committee to read. His roommate had already heard the presentation about a hundred times. His mother’s advice was to relax for these last few days.

Turning back to the computer screen, Willas scrolled through the long list. Nearly a third of the library’s books were checked out or placed on hold this time of the semester. All of those undergrads scrambling to finish term papers would turn feral when it came to library resources.

He looked up as a girl approached the desk. “Hi, what can I do for you?” he asked. He hated his customer service voice.

“I was looking for _Winter’s Kings_ in translation, but it’s not on the shelf. Is it available?”

Willas pulled his keyboard forward and typed the name into the search bar. “I’ll check for you right now.” The girl was tiny, probably some first or second year. She was cute, but in the innocent little girl kind of way.

The book was already checked out. And overdue. Way overdue. He frowned and then looked up at the girl standing on the other side of the desk. “Sorry, but the book is currently checked out. I can put you on the waitlist. You’ll get a notification as soon as it’s available.”

“Thanks!” The girl smiled, turned on her heels, and walked away.

Willas turned back to the screen. This book was five months overdue. How in the world did this person not realize they had an overdue book? Did they lose it? He looked down at the waitlist for the book to find four other people on there. Whoever had this book really needed to give it back. By now the fees were probably higher than the cost of simply buying a copy. 

He pulled up the borrower’s information and grabbed the nearest pad of paper to scribble down the name: Sansa Stark. He clicked on her name. She had several overdue books. More than one of them overdue by a few months. He opened a new tab and ran a search in the student directory. She popped up as a first year graduate student. He rolled his eyes. She’s probably buried up to her neck in work and forgot.

Her profile didn’t say much, but Professor Baelish in political science was her advisor. He’d probably know where to find her.

Willas shoved the piece of paper into the pocket of his jeans. He picked up his bag and eased himself out of the chair. He’d been sitting for a while, and his fucked up knee would probably hate him if he moved too fast right away.

Ten minutes later, he stepped outside of the library and into the late spring heat. It was one of those days where the air was hot and still, but not humid yet. Most of the student population had made the transition to shorts. Willas didn’t own a pair of shorts. Shorts didn’t cover up the knee brace he permanently wore. Or the nasty scarring on the knee itself. He could live with the discomfort. It’s not like he was much of an outdoorsy person anyway other than riding.

Willas strolled across campus to the political science building. It was one of the uglier buildings, in his opinion, being of a modern design. Stepping inside, he relished the air conditioning. Even if it was ugly, it was the newest and had the best central air system on campus. Fucking poli-sci kids didn’t deserve it.

Scanning the directory next to the door, he found Baelish’s office number. Fourth floor. Definitely taking the elevator for that one.

Baelish’s office door was open. Willas knocked on the frame. The small man behind the desk looked up.

“Can I help you?” He tossed aside what looked like a paper that was definitely going to get a bad grade if the number of red marks across the first page were any indication.

Willas walked in and leaned on one of the guest chairs. “Yes, actually, I was hoping if you could tell me where to find Sansa Stark.”

Baelish smiled, but showed no teeth. Something deep inside of Willas’s gut turned sour. “And why do you think I would know where she is?”

Willas rolled his eyes. “Because you’re her advisor, Baelish. I’m trying to track down an overdue book.”

“You look a little old to be a library errand boy,” Baelish snorted.

“Just tell me where she is,” Willas said. This guy was fucking ridiculous. How anyone could willingly work with him on their thesis was beyond Willas’s comprehension.

Baelish sighed and put his pen down. “Well I don’t keep track of where she is at all hours of the day, but her usual haunt when she’s working is my students’ office, just down the hall. Room 408.”

“Thank you,” Willas said with a curt smile. He walked out and looked up and down the hallway before going left. He found the room and peered through the window between printed out copies of in-jokes and goofy pictures the occupants had pasted on the glass. There was a girl in there, staring emptily at her computer. He knocked on the window. She jumped up and opened the door.

“Hi there, can I help you?” she asked.

Willas cleared his throat. “Are you Sansa Stark?”

The girl smiled and curled her pale blonde hair behind her ear. “No, I’m Daenerys. Sansa isn’t here right now.”

“Ah,” he said quietly.

“Is there a message you want me to leave for her?”

Willas hummed for a moment. “No, this isn’t something I think a left message will fix.”

Daenerys’s brow raised as she leaned against the door frame. “Oh? Well then what do you want to do?”

“Could you perhaps tell me where she is?” He was getting tired of running around after this girl. He wasn’t even sure why he was doing it other than as a form of procrastination.

“Well my best guess would be that she’s at home right now, considering that’s where I left her this morning. Should I be concerned as to why you’re looking for her?” Danaerys asked.

Willas put his hand to his forehead. “No, I’m just trying to track down a book and she’s the last person to have it according to the library computer. Can I have the address, this is kind of important.”

Daenerys put up her hands and walked back into the office. “Okay, keep your pants on.” She jot down the address on a slip of paper and handed it over to him. “There, now you can go retrieve your book.”

“Thank you,” Willas said. He returned to the elevator, looking at the address as he rode back down to the first floor. It wasn’t too far, and he’d been sitting at a desk most of the day anyway.

Halfway through the ten blocks, Willas regret walking. The dry heat was disgusting and he wished he had taken his car. Then again, his physical therapist said that long casual walks would help his knee.

The building wasn’t as dumpy as he’d expected it to be. Most grad students lived somewhere pitiful unless they had parents willing to pay the rent. It was a rite of passage, or so he was told. His parents paid his rent.

He pressed the intercom button at the front door.

“Hello?” A young woman’s voice came through the speaker.

Willas cleared his throat, pressing the little button to talk. “I’m looking for Sansa Stark. I’m trying to track down a book from the university library.”

“Okay.”

There was a few seconds of silence and then the door clicked open. Willas stepped inside, relieved to be in the cool inside of a temperature-controlled building once again. He double checked the apartment number of the slip of paper and then hit the number eight on the elevator panel.

The building was nice, although a bit cold for his taste. Everything was stone and metal. Not enough brick and wood for his taste. He liked things of a more rustic nature.

He reached her apartment door. He wondered what the elusive book-stealer looked like. Her profile didn’t include a picture on the student directory. Knocking, he could hear someone moving around inside.

The door swung open violently to reveal a tall redhead. “Hi,” she said breathlessly.

Willas looked her up and down and then beyond to the interior of the apartment. She was clearly on her day off, because she was dressed in sweatpants and a tank top and the place was covered in food and clothes. Or perhaps this was just how girls lived. He hadn’t seen Margaery in a while, but her room at home had always been messy like this.

“Can I help you?” She asked, leaning on the handle of the door.

He looked back at her, at a loss for what to say while his brain caught up with him. “Uh, yes.” Damn she was hot. And not in that cutesy way like the girl looking for the book.

“You said you were looking for a book,” she said in a clear attempt to lead him into a proper conversation.

Willas cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses. “Yes, I had someone come in looking for _Winter’s Kings_ in translation and the system said you had it. Are you aware the book is several months overdue?”

Sansa snorted as she laughed. “Oh yeah, that one. If they could arrest you for overdue books, I’d be in for life. I’m terrible at returning them.” She waved him in, standing aside. “Come take a seat, it might take me a few minutes to find it.”

Willas stepped inside. The place smelled nice. Like lavender and grass. He walked over to the couch and took a seat while Sansa disappeared into the back.

“Can I get you anything to drink while you wait?” she called from down the hall.

Picking up one of the dozen books on the coffee table, Willas chuckled. Half of the library’s political science wing was probably in this apartment if there were two grad students in the field living here. “No, I’m fine,” he called back as he started sifting through the stacks to find other possibly overdue books.

She walked out, book in hand. “Are you sure? Not even a glass of water?”

“No, I really don’t need anything.” He was lying, but he didn’t want to impose.

Sansa tossed the book to him. “Nonsense, you’re sweating up a storm from the heat outside. You stay right there.”

He watched as she walked over to the little kitchen. He was ashamed, but he liked the way her ass looked in those sweatpants. It occurred to him that it’d been nearly two years since he’d even looked at a girl. Grad school had really killed his social life.

“Okay,” he mumbled as he set the book down.

She walked back over and handed him a cup filled with ice water. Just holding it felt nice, and drinking it was infinitely better.

“Let me see if I can find any others you’re probably missing. I probably owe you loads in fees, don’t I?”

Willas nodded. “Mhm.”

Sansa started digging through piles around the room, her long hair now pulled up into a messy bun. “You don’t look familiar, are you new to the library staff?” she asked as she started a new pile of books he’d probably have to carry back to the library by hand. It was stupid of him to walk.

“No, actually, I don’t work there. I’m a graduate student over in literature. I just like to kill time by volunteering there,” he said.

“Since when does a grad student have time to kill?”

“Says the girl not at her office in the middle of the day during the week.”

Sansa stood up, arms crossed. “You’re one to talk. Did you just wake up today and decide you’d hunt down overdue books?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Willas finished off the water.

She walked over, stack of more books than he wanted to count in her arms. “These are all of the overdue ones I could find.” She set them down in front of him. “I’m not sure you’re going to want to walk back with all of these. I can always drive them over later, if you want.”

Willas stood, setting the cup down on the table next to the books. He smirked, picking up the top book. “Considering that they’re anywhere from a few days to a few months overdue, I have a hard time believing that you’ll remember to bring them back.”

Her eyes narrowed as she tilted her head. “Maybe I’d have an easier time remembering if I had a reason to bring them.”

“You mean aside from the fines?” He realized just how close she was. It took all of his willpower to not look down at the rather revealing cut of her top.

“I’m saying that if you, say, gave me a time and place to bring them to you, I’d remember,” she said.

Willas tilted his head, shrugging. “Well, you don’t have to give them to me per se-”

He was cut off when her lips made contact with his. Before he knew it, her hands were on him, one pulling him in by the shirt and the other on his waist. Her mouth was soft and his brain short circuited as the words of her officemate ran through his mind. “Wait, aren’t you gay?”

Sansa looked at him incredulously, stepping back. “What made you think that?”

Willas realized that he’d just put his foot in his mouth. “Your- Daenerys said something about leaving you here this morning. It sounded like you two were together or something.”

“No, she’s my roommate. There’s nothing between us. Except that one time, but otherwise no.” Sansa shook her head, looking him square in the eye as she continued. “The point is, I’m into you.”

“Oh. Okay.” Willas couldn’t tell if he was scared or turned on by her aggressive stare. He picked turned on and stepped forward, grabbing her by the back of the neck and pulling her in for another kiss.

She pushed him down on the couch and sat on top of him. He put his hands on her hips as she gently rocked back and forth.

“You know what the worst part about being a grad student is?” she asked between kisses.

“Hm?”

“Your sex life dies.”

Willas leaned his head back and laughed. “Yeah, tell me about it. I’ve been at it for nearly a decade and I think I can count the number of dates I’ve had in that time on one hand.”

Sansa reached up and yanked the hair tie from the bun, letting her red curls fall loose. “I just realized I don’t know your name,” she said as she sat back.

Willas put a hand between them as though to shake. “Willas Tyrell, pleasure to meet you.”

She grinned and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Willas.”

Sansa released his hand and started undoing the buttons of his shirt, slipping her hands underneath. Her hands were cold, or maybe he was just that hot. Her hands moved downward and began undoing his belt. Damn, she moved fast. He reached down and pulled her hands away, laughing. “Whoa, there,” he said.

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

He glanced down as her chest heaved from her heavy breathing. “No, I…” he drifted off, looking back up at her eyes. “That’s not how I do this.”

Sansa sat back, arms crossed. “Wait, so you don’t want to have sex?”

“No, I very much do,” Willas said. “But, uh…” He was at a loss for words again. It had been so long he wondered if he’d lost what little game he had back in college. Could he just say that he wanted to go down on her for an hour or so before anything else happened? Would that be weird?

“Spit it out, Willas,” she said.

He sighed, hanging his head. “Okay, okay,” he started. “Yes, I very much want to have sex but we can’t do it on the couch. Unless you plan on sitting on my lap the entire time.” He paused. “I, uh, have a knee injury. Can’t exactly do the fancy stuff. And it’s not pretty. Thought you might want to know before you-” 

“Stripped you bare? Yeah, tell me about it.” Sansa rolled off, taking a seat beside him. She yanked her tank top off and ran a hand through her hair, sweeping it all over one shoulder before turning her back to him. It was covered in pale scars.

Willas reached out and traced one of them. “Shit, Sansa. What happened?”

“An ex.” She turned back around. “So yeah, I get the whole disclaimer bit. You want to move to the bed?”

Willas nodded. She didn’t waste time. “Or anywhere I can comfortably go down on you for a very, very long time.”

“Mm, I like the sound of that,” she said.


End file.
